Point Plan
Proposed Plan for the Delegate Seat Order of business shall be as follows. Anyone appointed to their positions have the option to decline; however, delegate appointed positions do not conflict with the duties of Vizier, Magsitrar, or Conclave member, as stated in the Concordat. Phase One: 9-10 days Step One: Transition and Removal of Offenders Transition will begin immediately following the end of the voting for delegate. # A post of the known empire nations and Govinda clones will be placed in the citizen thread for review. # All offenders will be removed by ASBS. # ASBS will inform others to endorse the winner and inform some nations to withdraw from him. # A separate hidden forum shall be created to store any further security issues or intelligence. Step Two: Appointment of Advisers As this is my first time being a delegate (same with everyone else running), I would like to be able to have reliable advice / help making crucial decisions. # Appointed Advisers shall be Kandarin (of TRR) and TAO (of TWP). Both are highly respected and highly charismatic people in the game, and their help would be greatly welcomed. # They will not interfere with the governmental process; only offer sound advice and guidance. # Kandarin will maintain his RP admin status (as will Drakkengard the WA Liaison position) Step Three: Appointment of The Rebel Guard # Nations with non-publicly disclosed WA nations will be asked to become Rebel Guards. # This position watches for any endo tarters, telegrammers, and any other suspicious activities as well as acting as a second set of eyes to watch the endorsement cap. # Depending on their preference, these Rebel Guards may or may not be publicly disclosed, but their identities shall be disclosed to other guardsmen for ease of contact. # This position shall not conflict with any other governmental position. Step Four: Call for Election of Magistrars # Magistrars shall be elected in a separate forum to be determined by FPS # Magsitrar candidates must self-identify on the forums, on a thread to be determined. # Nomination period shall begin three days after the delegate election period (Tentatively January 23), carried over a period of 72 hours. # Magistrars will have a campaigning period lasting 48 hours. Citizens may ask questions on the forums, to which candidates should post responses to. # Elections will last for 48 hours, and a majority vote will induct said member(s) into the legistlative body. # To conserve on space, and to ensure all voters are recognized, one thread will be set up identifying all candidates by their nation name. The voters will be required to publically disclose their votes by writing the candidate’s name and a yea or nay vote. # Step 1, 2, 3, 4 will take place simultaneously. Phase Two: 9-10 days Step Five: Removal of Elders # Those who are elders will be honorably removed from the elder title in a public address on the forums. # Elders shall then be represented as citizens or Magistrar depending on if they chose to run for that position. Step Six: Appointment of Viziers # Viziers proposed shall be as follows: Morhams, ASBS, Dannistaan, Emperor Matthius, Stagnationstan (backup if a nation rejects), Kaigi (backup if a nation rejects), Throbistan (backup if a nation rejects). # The proposed list shall be presented to the Magisterium for review. According to the Concordat, they will be appointed by a 2/3 majority. This voting process shall last 72 hours, and will begin approximately 48 hours after the Magisterium has been elected into office. # Viziers will be assisted by telegram from the delegate to WA nations, and by mention on the World Factbook Entry (WFE). # Viziers will be expected to be in place following one week after the Magisterium approves them. Step Seven: Construction of the Conclave # Those who are not registered in the Magisterium or delegacy may be selected as an Arbiter. # The Delegate will select an odd number of citizens as candidates for the conclave. The delegate shall have forty eight hours to make a decision on all candidates. # A candidate may either accept or reject the decision made by the delegate. If the candidate accepts, he or she will enter the election process for an Arbiter. # Arbiter candidates may present their cases to the Magisterium and shall be subjected to questions proposed on the forums by both the body and citizens for a period lasting no longer than 48 hours. # The Magisterium will review all choices and approve or disapprove an Arbiter candidate in a forum post with majority vote. A decision must be made for each candidate 48 hours after the voting post is created. This forum post shall be set up similarly to that of the Magistrar elections. # The election process shall take place simultaneously with Steps 5 and 6. Step Eight: Creation of the Endorsement Cap # The endorsement cap shall be prepared by the delegate and will be confirmed by the Magisterium. The Magisterium will have 48 hours to confirm the endorsement cap proposed by the delegate. # If the proposition fails, the delegate must submit a new proposal 24 hours after the rejection. The new proposal will follow the same procedure outlined in point one of step eight. # Violators will be asked in telegram to reduce their counts, and explained the following procedure: # If the endorsement cap falls by an increment of ten, offenders will be given one week to reduce their counts. If the cap does not change, but they are in violation, they will be given three days. # Two more telegrams will be given out to remind offenders to reduce their counts. # If by the end of the period of grace the offending nation is still blatantly violating protocol, he or she will be ejected. # If the offending nation has broken cap law (excluding decreases in the cap by ten or more) more than three times, he or she will be ejected and banned for 24 hours. # If upon ejection the nation returns and breaks the cap once more, the offending nation will be ejected and banned for 24 hours. # A third violation merits a permanent ban. # Prior to the implementation of step Eight, the cap will remain at eighty. Step Nine: Appointment of Foreign Affairs Ministers # The delegate shall appoint foreign affairs ministers. Prior, the delegate will act as the foreign diplomat to the region. # Two to three diplomats will initially be appointed and expected to work together to handle the task of handling issues abroad. # They shall present any information directly to the Magisterium. Urgent and regional security information shall also be presented to the delegate. Step Ten: Appointment of an Intelligence Minister # An intelligence minister shall be appointed to handle any intelligence regarding the east pacific. # The minister will report to the delegate and Magisterium any findings. Step Eleven: Announcement of Closure # Once all steps have been completed, the delegate will announce that the government creation has ended and that the new fully-functional government is ready to begin. # Term periods shall start on the date of election, lasting for six months. # Positions appointed by the delegate shall also last for six months. If all runs smoothly, the total amount of steps should not exceed 3 weeks.